La Realidad
by Kylon-Mirrors21
Summary: Gumball y Carrie conocerán a una chica algo extraña, con poderes muy inusuales. (Nota: La historia la hice por aburrimiento, no está hecha para ser algo historico o bueno, solo para pasar el rato...) GumballxCarrie GumballxOC y DarwinxOC (¡el apellido de Carrie aqui es Booregard, no Krueger!) :P
1. Spoilers! :D

_**Bien, es claro que la chica tiene poderes telequineticos y subnormales, su nombre es Jodie en honor al juego de PS3: "Beyond Two: Souls", el cual me gustó mucho, dicho esto, solo falta mencionar que esta historia es creada por aburrimiento, no esperen nada asombroso de este Fic, en fin, es historia GumballxCarrie, GumballxOC y DarwinxOC...**_


	2. Jodie y Carrie! :3

Jodie es una chica emo bastante extraña, desde que llego a Elmore, no hablaba con nadie, no fue hasta  
que empezaron las clases que ella conocio a sus proximos compañeros en los siguientes años.

(Jodie's POV)

...

Bien... Aqui estoy... Otra transferencia de escuela... Le debo una a esa ley que protege a los  
"menores de edad" de ser encarcelados, como sea...

La "Escuela Elmore", suena algo pobre que no la nombraran con algun nombre que no sea el de la propia  
ciudad, que importa...

Hay varios chicos en la clase, hay un gato azul que mira a un mani humanoide con una cara de idiota,  
atras hay una fantasma que mira a ambos con furia, hay un pez dibujando otro pez, una cosa de papel  
haciendo avioncitos de papel, nada que yo no haya visto...

Me obligaron a sentarme junto a la fantasma...

Ella me hablo como si estubiera feliz, intentando reprimir su enojo con la bizarra pareja de adelante.

"¿Como te llamas?" me pregunto.  
"Jodie..."  
"¡Lindo nombre!" dijó velozmente.  
"¿Por que sientes celos de ella?" le pregunte con mi indiferencia habitual.  
"¿¡Qué!?" grito tapandose la boca, todos miraron a ella, por lo cual se sonrojó, luego tiro de mi  
sueter para atras y me dijo al oido.  
"¿Como diablos sabes eso?" susurro.  
"No soy una ardilla corriente, ¿Sabes?"  
"¿A que te refieres con eso?"  
"Es algo que no es de tu interes por ahora..."  
"Yo..."  
"Si te preocupa ser avergonzada, no me hables mas..."


	3. ¡Hora Del Almuerzo! :D

(Gumball's POV)

¡Hora del almuerzo! ¡Yay! ¡Hay pollo con papas fritas para comer! ^_^

No es la gran cosa, pero es una de mis comidas preferidas, lastima que antes debo ir a buscar algunas  
cosas a mi casillero, el cual queda practicamente al otro lado de la escuela. ;_;

En fin, dentro encontré una nota de Darwin, Penny y Anais, que al parecer, se aburrieron de esperarme.

Decia lo siguiente:

"Querido Gumball, te esperamos en el almuerzo, vamos a estar sentados junto a la chica nueva.  
Firma: Darwin, Penny y Anais."

"¿Chica nueva...?" me pregunte, creo recordar de que Darwin lo menciono, pero dijo que estaba  
demasiado atontado con Penny como para escucharlo a el.

La ultima vez que escuche eso, fue cuando Carrie llego a la escuela. Da igual, corri por los pasillos,  
aunque me tropese mas de una vez, llegue al almuerzo.

Alli me esperaban con una bandeja Darwin, Penny, Anais, Carrie y una ardilla que se supone que es la  
"chica nueva".

"¡Gumball!" gritaron Darwin y Anais.  
"¡Hola a todos!" dije alegremente.  
"¿Leiste la nota?" pregunto Anais.  
"¿Tu que crees?" dije como si yo hubiera conseguido algun tipo de reconocimiento o premio (bueno,  
no tan asi, pero no se me ocurrio otra forma de expresar aquello).  
"¡Mira, Gumball, ella es Jodie!" dijo Penny señalando a la ardilla morada.  
"¡Hola, Jodie!" dije tratando de darle una buena primera impresion.  
"Hola..." ella dijo deprimidamente.  
"¿Como estas?" dije aparentando ser un tipo genial.  
"Bien..." dijo aun deprimida, me acerque a ella.  
"¿Segura?" le pregunte, ella me miro indiferentemente, tanto asi, que esa mirada podria oscurecer el  
propio corazon de Darwin, una de las personas mas alegres que conozco.  
"Si, alejate de mi, por favor..." dijo ignorandome.

Me aleje de ella, y me acerque a Penny.

"Emm..." dije un segundo hasta que Penny me interrumpio.  
"Lo sé se parece a Carrie..." dijo Penny, algo confundida, aunque parece que ese comentario molesto a  
Carrie, ya que miro a Penny con algo de rabia.

No se lo que pasa entre Penny y Carrie, pero estoy seguro que no se caen bien entre si, moraleja:  
nunca estes en algun lugar recreativo junto con ambas chicas.

Bueno, nada interesante paso mas alla de esto, no tengo nada mas que contar, solo que en la noche  
paso esto:

"¡Gumball!" me dijo Anais.  
"Zzz-zzz-zzz-¿Eh, que quieres?" dije con bastante sueño.  
"¡Mira esto, el color morado y el numero 4 significan la muerte o a Satan en Japón!"  
"¿Y eso que?"  
"Jodie tenia un 4 morado en su sueter y su piel era morada..."  
"Tranquila, hermana, solo es una coincidencia..."  
"¿Seguro?"  
"Si... ¡Buenas noches!"


End file.
